Reaching
by xX-KB-Xx
Summary: well its about phil and keely...summaries aren't really my thing...so i'll keep this simple...this is a story i have written...u click the link that says reaching you read the story...then you review it and Presto you've done something productive today!


_Chapter 1: _

-----------------------------

"Mr Diffy" came a stern voice that seemed to be coming from his right "Head up Hood Down"

Rolling his eyes Phil lifted his head from the desk and slowly removed his hood from his head

"Now Sit up Straight and pay attention."

"Yes Mom" Phil muttered sarcastically

"What was that?" snapped the voice

"I said... my... arms numb?" Phil began to stretch his arms out to his sides, throwing in a fake yawn or two

"have you heard anything I've been saying?"

"Of course I have Mr. Wilson" Phil said putting on the best convincing smile he had

"Then what did i say?"

Phil frowned...appearing to be in deep thought

"you don't know do you?" Mr. Wilson sighed.

"If i say No can we drop the subject?" Phil Smirked

"Oh surrrrre, I'll tell you what you can just go back to taking your little nap, and we can just pick this conversation back up after school in Detention for the next two weeks, Hows that sound?"

Phil cursed under his breath... Slamming his head down against his desk.

"now then who would like to fill Mr. Diffy Here in on what we were talking about" Mr. Wilson said spinning around on one foot, walking back towards his desk"

The Blond haired girl's hand in front of him shot up. Phil rolled his eyes what a surprise, little miss Goody-two-shoes is the first one with her hand up.

"Ms. Teslow?" Mr. Wilson said taking a seat behind his desk.

Keely pushed a loose curl behind her ear. And clearly stated

"You were just informing us about our new class project"

Phil rolled his eyes again. She was like a puppy just waiting for someone to tell her to sit, so that when she did she could receive a pat on the head followed by a "good Girl." It made Phil sick. Has she nothing better to do with her life, than ruin his?

"good Ms. Teslow now, would someone care to Tell Mr. Diffy what this project is about?"

surprise surprise the Know-it-alls hand shot up once again.

"you just have all the answers don't you?"Phil whispered in her ear.

She turned around frowning at him, the went back to her "Pick Me" Position

"Yes. Ms. Teslow?"

"Well, we are going to be given partners who we will be working with for the rest of the semester. on our project we have to choose an animal from Amazon Rain forest. Make a digram, write a report, and basically study this animal for the next two weeks. When the two weeks is up we will be given a test that will determine our final grade for the year"

"Exactly, now its time to find out who your assigned partner is."

Mr. Wilson pulled out a stack of packets from the drawer in his desk. He got up and began passing them out to everyone.

" Now These packets are your lives for the next two weeks. This tells you who your partner is, what animal you have been assigned to, information about this animal. Plus a list of rules and regulations that you must follow. So learn the packet, Love the packet, and figuratively speaking: become the packet."

**-thump-**

Phil's packet had arrived. He began to pick it up

"Holy Sh--" Phil began but was interrupted by a deep coming from behind him

" is that another week of detention i hear Mr. Diffy?"

"um no Mr. Wilson i was just saying Holy...um ...Holy...Shoes...yeah thats Right Holy shoes, you should try them their nice, and...um...Holy?"

"not another word Phil"

"ok"

Phil began to skim through the packet, but stopped when he came across a page that had word Partner Printed in bold at the top.

"WHAT?" shouted Two voices at the same time

Mr. Diffy? Ms. Teslow? Something wrong?

"UM YEAH" shouted Keely "i cant work with...with _**him"**_ she said pointing a finger at Phil like he was some sort of diseased animal"

"And there is no way im working with_** her**_!" added Phil

"look at the bottom of the page you two"

Phil and Keely turned their attention back to the packet, and skimming down there it was in bold print.

**ALL PAIRS ARE FINAL THERE WILL BE NO SWAPING, NO INDIVIDUAL WORK, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY NO WHINING!**

Phil slammed his head into its desk and that is where it remained until the bell rang.

_**a/n: and thats it for the first chapter, sorry its short, i'm mainly just trying out the idea right now**_


End file.
